La sala del trono
by Cupcakedesuwa
Summary: La reina de Japón y su mascota preferida acostumbran el observarse por horas en la sala del trono. Es como un ritual diario para ellos, algo a lo que están acostumbrados y con lo que se sienten cómodos. ¿Nunca se han preguntado que pasara por sus mentes cuándo hacen ésto?
1. Mika

**El autor y propietario de Owari no Seraph es Takaya Kagami.**

 **Yo soy meramente una fan que hace esto por diversión sin ningún fin de lucro.**

* * *

Ahí estaba él, tan callado e inexpresivo como siempre. Solo observándola en completo silencio con esos ojos azules tan misteriosos. Bueno, a ella no le disgustaba, era su rutina diaria después de todo. Observarse el uno al otro por horas en la sala del trono.

¿Qué quién es él?

Pues su preciado perro claro está; aparte de sus títulos como tercera progenitora y reina, él es su más preciada posesión.

Solo eso, una posesión, una mera herramienta; el medio para alcanzar su objetivo. Solo eso y nada más...O por lo menos así solía ser.

Desde el principio había sido más que condescendiente con él, con un pobre niño desamparado que acababa de perderlo todo por culpa de un despreciable y asqueroso vampiro como "aquel"...De todos modos eso ya era agua pasada y no era de relevancia para ella.

La primera vez que lo vio, él yacía medio muerto en un gran charco de sangre en el suelo, mutilado y ahogándose en su propia sangre...Él, el único Serafín que quedaba en Sanguinem. Automáticamente, la existencia de ese niño humano se había vuelto tan valiosa para ella como el oro para los humanos durante la gran fiebre del siglo XIX; uno más del ganado pasó a ser del interés personal de la mismísima reina.

¿Qué hizo ella?

Muerto no le servía de nada, así que lo salvó. Aunque si le preguntaran a él, quizás diría que lo maldijo para la eternidad.

Le dio de beber su sangre para salvarlo. Era la primera vez que hacía algo tan vulgar y bajo como convertir a un humano, pero ese no era un humano cualquiera.

Ordenó que lo llevarán a la sala del trono y que le trajeran algo de beber para el recién convertido.

Desde su gran trono observó expectante las acciones del niño de doce años. Él se negaba a beber sangre porque eso lo convertiría en un monstruo. La cosa que más odiaba...en un vampiro.

Ella entendía el porque se reusaba, pero le parecía ridículo que tratara de negárselo a si mismo por más tiempo. A esas alturas ya debería haber comprendido que para él ya no había vuelta atrás, era un vampiro, no completamente, pero vampiro al fin y al cabo. Él ya no pertenecía con los humanos...Pero tampoco pertenecía a los vampiros. Ahora era de ella, solo de ella y de nadie más. Absolutamente ningún otro ser tendría poder sobre él.

En vista de que no bebería sangre humana; decidió ofrecerle la de ella en su lugar.

Él se negó, pero al final el deseo por consumir ese elixir carmesí fue más fuerte. Bebió directamente de su muñeca sangrante, sellando así un pacto que duraría para la eternidad.

Después de eso, ella le ofrecería su sangre regularmente para calmar su sed.

Con el tiempo descubrió que era realmente divertido y gratificante el adiestrar a una mascota, como ella lo llamaba; habían momentos cuando la desafiaba, pero siempre terminaba cediendo ante ella. Esa era la mejor parte, cuando se rendía sabiendo que no le quedaba más que obedecer a su dueña. Era lo que más disfrutaba.

Durante cuatro años, lo educó y le enseño a comportarse propiamente, y sobre todo, le dijo acerca de los horribles experimentos sostenidos por los ambiciosos humanos. Esto ocasionó que él odiara a los humanos con la misma intensidad que a los vampiros; lo convirtió en su sirviente de confianza, con quién compartió uno de sus más grandes secretos...el plan que guardaba con tanto recelo.

Él había dejado de ser un niño, ahora era un joven apuesto de dieciséis años. En su opinión personal, su mascota era un espécimen de gran calidad. Con suaves y dorados hilos adornando su cabeza, su fragancia tan exquisita como la sangre, ojos penetrantes y tan azules como el cielo, una hermosa piel blanquecina, su rostro con facciones finas, pero masculinas, y su contextura física que no estaba nada mal; el hecho de nunca haberlo forzado a convertirse por completo había válido la pena en más de un sentido.

Su preciado perro también tenía un aire de grandeza a su alrededor, sería lo que los humanos llamarían en sus relatos un príncipe o un adonis proviniente del cielo. Ciertamente un espécimen hermoso y digno de elogios. Como su dueña, se sentía muy complacida.

Lo único es que su hermoso perro no sonreía amenudo o escasamente lo hacía, siempre portaba una expresión parca. Ella pensó que era mayormente por el hecho de sentirse culpable por la muerte de los otros huérfanos a los que consideraba como familia en manos de "aquel", y sabía que en parte también era culpa de ella debido a que lo condenó a vivir entre los seres que más odiaba en el mundo.

¿Quizás también la odiaba?...Si lo hacía, no lo culpaba.

Pero aunque tengan diferencias, el perro y su ama tienen también cosas en común.

Una de ellas es que tanto él como ella sentían un gran y profundo desagrado hacía "aquel", un asqueroso vampiro peliplateado. Esa cosa era repugnante y detestable para ambos; lamentablemente, ella no podía deshacerse de esa asquerosidad sin resultar sospechosa para el consejo. Así que por ahora debería soportarlo, claro está que podía herirlo y atormentarlo cuando quisiera, ese era su único consuelo.

Le alegraba que su mascota compartiese su opinión en ese asunto. Y más sabiendo que ésto le aseguraba que él solo le era leal a ella y que obedecería todas sus órdenes sin objetar. Claro, a menos que éstas involucraran algo que perjudicara al hermano del muchacho.

Aah~...Ese es uno de los pocos defectos de su mascota...Su obsesión con ese chico humano al que llama hermano.

Pero bueno, ese muchacho pelinegro también era de interés para ella, es el otro Serafín después de todo, así que no era tan malo que su perro lo buscara tan desesperadamente. Lo dejaría manejar ese asunto a él.

Sinceramente, con el tiempo su hermoso perro se había vuelto muy especial para ella; seguía siendo una herramienta, sí, pero no solo eso, con el tiempo desarrolló un profundo afecto por él. Incluso, aunque no lo fuera a admitir, disfrutaba cuándo él bebía directamente de su cuerpo en sus momentos de desesperación por la sed; eran ambos, placenteros y gratificantes. Como adoraba esos momentos en los que lo sentía tan dependiente, devoto a ella, dónde podía confirmar que solo iría con ella cuando más lo necesitara.

¿Qué si era posesiva?

Por supuesto que sí. Él solo le pertenecía a ella.

¿Si le gustaba?

Mmm, quizás, no iba a negar que se sentía muy atraída a él, que lo adoraba tal y como era y que se preocupaba por su bienestar.

Sí. Podría decirse que le gustaba y mucho.

Si todo salía de acuerdo al plan y ambos sobrevivían, quizás podría vivir con su adorada mascota otra vez, pero no como ama y perro sino como rey y reina...mmm~, eso seria maravilloso.

La pregunta es, ¿qué pensará él sobre ella?


	2. Krul

Como siempre, ella era casi inexpresiva a menos que estuviera haciendo una broma o hablandole de algo de su interés. Él llevaba observándola ya por un tiempo; ésta era una actividad que llevaban a cabo casi a diario, solo interrumpida cuando él estaba fuera de Sanguinem en alguna misión. Particularmente no era de su desagrado pasar el tiempo con ella porque así podía librase de tener que patrullar con esos asquerosos vampiros por un tiempo, y también disfrutaba de su compañía.

¿Qué quién era ella?

La tercera progenitora y la reina de Japón, títulos que ostenta con gran orgullo...ah, y también su dueña, eso es lo que clamaba ella y parecía estar muy orgullosa de ello también.

Inicialmente, él solo pensó que lo convertiría en su juguete y que cuándo se aburriera lo desecharía, así eran los vampiros después de todo. Egoístas que solo piensan en su propio entretenimiento y beneficio.

Pensó que con ella sería lo mismo...Qué equivocado estaba, pero todos nos equivocamos alguna vez, ¿no?

Cuando la vio por primera vez, fue el día en que lo perdió todo en manos de ese detestable Ferid Bathory; al que para su tranquilidad la reina también detesta con fervor.

Él estaba a punto de ser asesinado por los subordinados de Ferid, cuándo ella apareció y lo reclamó como su propiedad.

A duras penas pudo observar como ella posaba uno de sus delicados dedos en el gran charco de sangre, y como, con un rostro indescifrable probaba el líquido. Luego de eso, él solo la recuerda preguntándole si quería seguir viviendo.

Por supuesto que él se negó. No iba a aceptar nada proveniente de un vampiro, ni siquiera si eso implicaba salvar su vida, prefería mil veces morir; ella no le hizo caso e impuso su voluntad.

Ella mordió su labio, dejando salir un hilo de sangre que resbaló hasta llegar a su barbilla.  
Sus palabras fueron éstas:

"Lamento decirte que no tienes elección. Bebe mi sangre y desecha tu humanidad"

Nunca olvidaría esas palabras, porque luego de ellas pudo sentir los labios de la vampiresa presionar contra los suyos y después como la lengua de ella introducía el líquido carmesí en su boca. Como no tenía fuerza para apartarla, la sangre se deslizó por su garganta...convirtiéndolo así en lo que más odiaba...un vampiro.

La transformación fue rápida y dolorosa, demasiado diría él. No pudo evitar dejar escapar un grito desgarrador de dolor cuando todavía tenía sus labios unidos a los de ella; se desmayó, había tenido suficiente por ese día.

Despertó en un gran salón. Sentía dolor en cada célula de su cuerpo. Era espantoso el nivel de ese intenso dolor, pensó en morderse la lengua, pero no tenía tanto valor, estaba asustado, se sentía perdido; levantó la cabeza y pudo divisar un cuerpo no muy lejos de él en la gran alfombra roja. Detrás de si, pudo escuchar como una voz femenina le decía que bebiera.

Él sabía que era ella, la vampiresa de hace poco...

¿Le tenía miedo? Bueno, por supuesto. Ella era un vampiro y él un simple humano.

Humano...Sabía que había sido estúpido pensar eso porque en el fondo tenía la certeza de que esa ya no era su realidad, dos afilados colmillos dentro de su boca y que su brazo derecho estuviera de vuelta eran prueba de ello. Ésto era culpa de ella, ¿por qué lo dejó vivir si él solo quería morir?

No iba a negar que sentía una gran rabia hacía ella. La detestó y odió durante un tiempo.

Él se negó rotundamente a beber, y ella para su sorpresa se vio muy comprensiva y podría jurar que sentía pena por él; le ofreció su sangre. Él también se negó, pero al final la tentación fue demasiada y terminó sucumbiendo ante ella; lloró en su pecho ese día y pudo sentir como era envuelto por sus delgados brazos para luego escucharla decir:

"Serás mi perro para toda la eternidad, Hyakuya Mikaela"

Así se convirtió oficialmente en una propiedad más de ella. Tiempo después pasaría a ser conocido como la mascota favorita de su majestad.

Cuatro años pasaron. Él recibió educación y adiestramiento en combate, todo supervisado personalmente por ella; se tomaba muy en serio su papel como ama. Ambos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y desarrollaron un relación "cercana" desde el punto de vista de él. El odio que sentía desapareció poco después de que empezarán a hacerse más cercanos, y fue remplazado con gratitud.

Él había cambiado físicamente y madurado mucho más de lo que se esperaría en alguien de su edad...Ella por otro lado, permanecía igual, como una hermosa flor que nunca se marchitaría.

Él debía admitir que su autoproclamada dueña era hermosa en su totalidad, no había una sola parte de ella que fuera de su desagrado. Era cierto que su cuerpo es el de una preadolescente de no más trece o catorce años, pero esto no le molestaba a él en absoluto; de alguna forma iba con ella.

Últimamente, aunque él fuera frío en el exterior y no lo demostrara, siempre que tenía la oportunidad observaba cada detalle de su ama. Desdé su comportamiento hasta su hipnotizante apariencia.

Su largo y rosado cabello le recordaba a los pétalos de los cerezos que alguna vez vio cuando vivía como humano en el exterior, su piel era suave y blanca como la porcelana, tan fina y delicada como sus femeninas facciones faciales, y sus ojos...Sus ojos que son objeto de fascinación para él. Rojos como los de los demás vampiros, sí, pero había algo especial en ellos; lo miraba diferente que a cualquier otro. No sabría como explicarlo, pero si que es una mirada que es solo suya y de nadie más.

Otra de las cosas que adoraba de ella, era su olor...Como lo adoraba, era como las rosas; una fragancia refrescante que tenía la oportunidad de olfatear más de cerca cuando bebía su tan necesitado líquido carmesí directamente de ella. También adoraba como ella le acariciaba el cabello y lo abrazaba cada que esto sucedía.

Ella también era imponente. Se veía espléndida cuando daba sus discursos y cuando se pasaba horas posando en su trono.

Absolutamente magnífica.

Su reina también lo apoyaba y le permitía buscar a su querido hermano, Yuu-chan, que se encuentra en dominio de los petulantes humanos. Hubo un tiempo donde creyó que ella querría hacerle daño, pero ella compartió con él su plan demostrándole que su intención no es otra más que protegerlos.

Ella era fuerte, pero también muy amable con quién quería, por supuesto que este lado solo era para él.

Él solo tenía un problema, pero no era algún defecto en su dueña...Era un problema con el asqueroso y repugnante de Ferid que no perdía una oportunidad para acosarla y declararle su "amor"

Ella siempre decía que es su poder lo que él ama; ella siempre lo mandaba a volar o lo castigaba físicamente. Aunque estuviera muy claro para él que ella no tenía, ni tendría, el más mínimo interés en "aquel" o "ese" como decía ella, no podía evitar sentirse molesto por las atribuciones que ese tipo se tomaba con su reina.

Ella le aconsejó que lo mejor sería que ignorará a "aquel" porque si lo atacaba, el consejo querría hacer algo al respecto.

Él se sentía más clamado cada vez que la escuchaba hablar mal del vampiro. Ambos lo odiaban.

Ciertamente, las mascotas adquieren algunos hábitos de sus amos...

Sí. Ella es su ama. Quién lo condenó a vivir como un vampiro para siempre, pero también es quién le dio una segunda oportunidad para ver a su hermano, y alguien muy especial para él.

Su dueña, su reina, solo de él y de nadie más.

¿Odiarla por ser vampiresa?

No. Jamás. Ella se ganó un lugar muy especial dentro del él y no importaba si era demonio, vampiro o humana. La quería por quién era y no la cambiaría por nadie.

¿Se habría enamorado de ella?

De eso estába completamente seguro. Dondequiera que estuviera siempre pensaba en ella aunque sea por unos minutos al día; la adoraba en su totalidad, todo de ella, su apariencia, expresiones, emociones, reacciones y lo delicada y cariñosa que podía ser con él.

Ama y mascota. Ella era suya y él era de ella. Así sería por la eternidad.

Su única pregunta es, ¿qué pensará ella sobre él?

* * *

 **Necesitaba** **hacer** **esto...Ah~, me** **siento** **más** **tranquila.**

 **Ya, bueno, la** **idea** **me** **vino** **en** **la** **madrugada y** **no** **pude** **dormir** **hasta** **completarlo.**

 **El** **Mikakrul** **es** **hermoso~❤**


	3. ¿Tienes sed?

Ya llevaban un buen par de horas observándose mutuamente, ella a él desde su trono, y él a ella desde una silla colocada en medio de la sala.

\- Mika. - llamó ella - Tengo algo que pedirte.

\- ¿Pedirme o ordenarme, su majestad? - Ella solo rodó los ojos y puso una cara de notable disgusto; Mikaela no pudo evitar dejar salir una pequeña risa, sabía como la sacaba de sus casillas que se dirigiera tan formalmente a ella cuando estaban solos.

\- Si quieres que sea una orden, pues bien, es una orden. Necesito que vigiles a "aquel".

Mika fruncio el ceño sabiendo de quien se trataba - ¿Ferid?

\- No digas su nombre. Es cómo la peste, si lo nombras podría aparecer - dijo notablemente asqueada - Necesito que vigiles sus actividades por un tiempo.

\- ¿Puedo negarme? - preguntó, tenía la ligera esperanza que Krul se apiadará de él.

\- Si no te hubieras burlado de mí, quizás podrías negarte. - llevó su dedo índice hasta su barbilla e hizo una cara de sorpresa mientras miraba a la nada - ¡Ah!, pero que pena, ahora harás lo que yo diga.

\- ¿Y no es siempre de ese modo?.. - masculló él.

Ella sonrió juguetonamente - Preferirías que te de ordenes alguien más~, como por ejemplo, ¿Ferid?

\- Me sacaría yo mismo las entrañas antes que eso sucediera. - respondió rápidamente.

Ella se rió un poco ante este comentario. A continuación se levantó de sus trono, y en menos de una fracción de segundo ya se encontraba frente a Mika, quien, a pesar de permanecer serio, estaba un poco sorprendido.

El rubio trató de levantarse, pero ella le sostuvo el hombro y le ordenó que se quedara dónde estaba; él obedeció.

\- Krul, ¿te pasa algo? - preguntó curioso.

Ella lo observó por unos segundos antes de hablar - Me preguntaba si ya tendrías sed. Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que bebiste sangre, ¿no?

\- No te preocupes, deben de quedarme unos cuantos viales en mi habitación.

\- Ya veo... - a Mika le pareció como si estuviera decepcionada, pero se dijo a si mismo que eso no podía ser y que estaba viendo cosas que no eran.

Ella se quedó observándolo de pie por un rato más, unas cuantas veces le dio vueltas; a él por un momento le dio la impresión de estar siendo acechando, se sentía algo incómodo por la mirada analítica que le dirigía.

\- Krul...¿qué haces?

Ella se detuvo frente a él y lo miró a los ojos, luego, con una sonrisa juguetona se aproximó mucho a su cara.

\- ¿Yo~? - preguntó como si en verdad no supiera que era con ella.

\- Aquí solo estamos los dos. - afirmó él - Te noto algo...rara..

Ella no dijo nada y se sentó en el regazo de él; Mika se encontraba muy descolocado por esto, no es que le molestará, si no que la actitud de Krul y el tenerla tan cerca, cuando podía percibir el olor de su sangre, lo ponían muy tenso, agregado a eso, estaba el factor de que tenía que sostenerla por un costado para que no se fuera a caer, y digamos que su vestido no cubría mucho de su espalda, si no fuera por sus guantes, estaría en contacto directo con la piel de ella.

\- Después de todo si es mejor.. - se dijo a si misma con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- El sentarme en tus...- a mitad de la frase se detuvo y miró al rubio - Mika, ¿estás nervioso~?

\- No...

\- Mmm~ - se recostó en su pecho y comenzó a jugar con uno de los mechones del cabello de él - Eso es bueno..supongo..

\- ¿Por cuánto tiempo más seguirás haciendo esto? - preguntó al cabo de un rato.

\- Hasta que me canse.

\- ¿Y eso cuando será?

\- Cuando me canse.

Con una respuesta tan vaga como esa, había quedado muy en claro que la reina haría lo que le plazca.

\- Krul... - ella lo miró con interés. Él carraspeo un poco y continuó - ¿Qué pasaría si alguien entra y ve a la reina en esta posición con un "simple" plebeyo?

\- Le cortaría el cuello. - dijo como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo - Nadie puede entrar aquí si yo no lo he convocado, la ejecución es el castigo más apropiado por esa falta de respeto.

\- Entonces, ¿cuándo será mí ejecución? - Bromeó. Muchas veces había entrado sin permiso a esa sala y todavía no lo mataban, ¿quizás tenía suerte?

\- Dejame consultar eso con la almohada y luego enviaré a que te notifiquen.

\- Lo esperaré con ansías. - Mika decidió molestarla un poco - ..su real majestad, Krul Tepes.. - el rostro de Krul cambió de sereno a un semblante serio, se estaba molestando, y eso nunca era bueno tratándose de la temperamental tercera progenitora.

\- Mikaela. Basta. - le dirigió una severa mirada - Si lo vuelves a hacer, en verdad te voy a cortar en pedazos.

Mika sabía mejor que nadie que ella hablaba cien porciento con la verdad. Si no quería perder un brazo, lo mejor era callar.

\- Está bien. - fue lo único que dijo.

Complacida por la respuesta, volvió a jugar con el cabello del rubio - Dejando eso de lado. Dime, ¿ya tienes sed?

\- Un poco. - admitió - y tenerte cerca no me ayuda mucho...- murmuró para si mismo, pero al ella estar tan cerca, y por supuesto con su oído superior, pudo escuchar claramente lo que decía.

Krul sonrió y pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Mika, luego se elevó hasta estar a la altura del oído de este - Umm~ ¿así que tenerme cerca te provoca sed~? - susurró seductoramente.

Él no contestó. Si su corazón todavía tuviera pulso, estaría latiendo a cien kilómetros por hora. Él Podía mantener la calma, pero...el tener sentimientos por Krul y sed por su sangre al mismo tiempo, no le ayudaba en nada. Para rematar, ella lo ponía nervioso con esa clase de "juegos", ¿era ésta la diferencia entre alguien con siglos de experiencia y un novato?

Ella, entretenida, continuó - Vamos, dime si quieres beber...Eres tú, por lo tanto está bien..

\- Krul, basta.. - el deseo de enterrar sus colmillos en ella se volvía más y más fuerte; él no había bebido sangre en unos días para que le rindiera un poco más, pero ahora tenía al suministro de este líquido justo frente a él, incitándolo a beber.

Krul lo ignoró y continuó - Puedes hacerlo, te daré cuanto quieras~

\- N..no.. - el factor de tener el cuello de Krul a solo centímetros de su boca lo estaba matando - .no..quiero lastimarte..

Krul se sintió dichosa al escuchar estas palabras, volvió a acomodarse sobre las piernas de él - Vaya, qué raro, ¿estás preocupado por mí~? - él no pudo hablar porque estaba concentrado en controlar sus instintos - Qué lindo es mí Mika. - le acarició el rostro - Siempre cuidando del bienestar de su ama. Debería recompensarte por ser tan buen y leal chico. - Ella se mordió el labio y dejó que un hilo de sangre se deslizara por la comisura para luego resbalar por su barbilla - Ven, Mika. - dijo con una sonrisa y sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

Mikaela no pudo controlarse más y unió sus labios con los de Krul. Al principio fue suave para no lastimarla, pero a medida que bebía más y más de la sangre de ella, iba perdiendo el control de a poco. Pasado un tiempo y con la necesidad de beber más, perforó el labio de ella con uno de sus colmillos, abriendo más la herida, succionó un poco de la sangre y luego se separó un momento para limpiar con su lengua los restos que quedaban en la barbilla de ella, fue de abajo hacia arriba, cuando hubo terminado, volvió a besarla con ferocidad y lamiendo sus labios le pido entrada; ella gustosa se la dio y una batalla entre sus lenguas por la supremacía inició.

Krul no se quedaba atrás, con uno de sus colmillos le ocasionó una herida a él también, ahora la sangre de ambos se encontraba entremezclada mientras sus lenguas danzaban, podrían llamrlo un "verdadero beso vampiro". Con una mano se abrazaba al cuello de él y con la otra agarraba fuertemente su cabello; él la tenía firmemente sostenida por la cintura para asegurarse de que no cayera. El salvaje beso se prolongó durante un tiempo hasta que ambos estuvieron satisfechos.

\- ...Bien hecho..Mika.. - dijo ella cuando por fin se separaron. - Antes de que te vayas, bebe lo suficiente...

Él sabía que ella se refería a beber de su cuello, y así lo hizo. Enterró sus colmillos en el delicado cuello de porcelana de su reina.

\- Buen chico - Krul le acariciaba suavemente el cabello - ¿Qué se siente tener el privilegio de besar a tú ama cuando solo eres una mascota? - Él no se detuvo, pero como respuesta, succionó más fuerte - Ah...ya veo..Vaya mascota tan pretenciosa...

Cuando se hubo saciado, alejó su boca lentamente del cuello de ella. Todavía sosteniéndola, se levantó, y de un salto, la llevó al trono, dónde la colocó delicadamente.

\- Puedes retirarte, hemos terminado por hoy. - dijo ella ya volviendo a su usual actitud.

\- Entendido. - estando más calmado, puso la silla en la que estuvieron hace poco junto al trono. - Dentro de unos días tendré un informe detallado de las actividades de Ferid Bathory. - Dicho eso, procedió a dirigirse a la salida.

\- Te esperaré en mi habitación al anochecer para darte algunos viales y arreglar otros asuntos. - Mika se detuvo justo antes de abrir la puerta.

\- Entendido. Entonces, la veré esta noche...su majestad - sabiendo lo que venía, salió rápidamente de la sala y cerró la puerta. Justo cuando cerró pudo escuchar como algo se quebraba contra esta; Krul, enojada, había lanzado su copa de cristal por los aires. Mika no pudo hacer más que soltar una pequeña risa e imaginarse como lo reprendería esa noche a medida que se alejaba por el corredor.

* * *

\- Y así es como me imagino la relación entre Mika-san y Krul-san. - dijo Shinoa - ¡Una relación prohibida entre ama y sirviente~¡ ¡Mm~, definitivamente una historia hermosa, candente, con acción y llena de sangre~!

Habían pasado unos días desde que rescataron a Krul de las garras de los vampiros. Ella, para sorpresa de Mika, se había adaptado rápido a la situación, aunque no hablaba con los humanos a menos que fuera necesario.

Al principio, los humanos, estuvieron un poco tensos por la intimidante presencia que tenía Krul, pero con los días, y principalmente gracias a que tenían a Yuu para romper el hielo con ella, todos se calmaron. Ahora se encontraban en una ciudad al sur de Japón, en la isla de Kyūshu. Tenían planeado buscar como salir del país sin ser detectados, pero por lo pronto, los chicos del equipo Shinoa, más Narumi, se encontaban en un hotel abandonado riéndose de las locas teorías que su líder se ponía a vociferar con respecto a la relación entre Mika y Krul.

\- ¡Jajajajaja!..N..¡No me imagino a ese Mika!..¡JAJAJAJAJA!...aire, aire, por favor... - Yuu se había partido de la risa ante el escenario que planteaba Shinoa, era difícil imaginar a Mika así.

\- Krul y yo no tenemos esa clase de relación. - replicó el vampiro.

\- Oh~, pero mira, tú la llamas por su nombre a pesar de ser solo su "sirviente"~ explicate, Mika-san.

\- Sólo tengo beneficios como su sirviente personal. - explicó.

\- Así que beneficios, ¿eh~? Interesante...De casualidad, entre esos beneficios, ¿se encontrara la...alimentación~? - Dejó salir la última palabra con lentitud para ver que reacción provocaba en los vampiros, infortunadamente para ella, ninguno de ellos se movió o cambió su expresión - Me he estado preguntando, ¿cómo es que Mika-san sobrevivió cuatro años rodeado de vampiros cuando no consume sangre humana?

\- Es verdad, ¿de qué te alimentabas, Mika? - preguntó Yuu con obvia curiosidad.

\- ... - Mika se mantuvo en silencio.

\- ¡No hace falta preguntar, Yuu-san! ¡Ese silencio deja más que claro que se alimentaba de la ardiente pasión entre él y Krul-san! - miró a Krul - ¿O me equivocó?

\- Eso no es de tu incumbencia, humana. - dijo Krul inexpresivamente.

\- Oh~ - se acercó un poco a la reina, pero manteniéndose a una distancia respetuosa - Krul-san, aquí entre nosotras, ¿no le parece guapo el chico? - ella no contestó - Yo sé que sí~, ¡mirelo! ¡Parece modelo, que digo modelo, es como un dios griego!

Krul no dijo nada y se mantuvo seria.

\- No te acerques tanto a Krul. - siseo Mika.

\- Aww~, qué lindo, Mika-san quiere proteger a su amada de los peligrosos humanos~ - se dio la vuelta y habló a todo el grupo - ¡Si todo sale bien, puede que muy pronto tengamos a un mini Mika-san corriendo por ahí! - dijo con las manos unidas y brillitos en los ojos.

\- ¡Shi-Shinoa, deja decir idioteces! - Mitsuba se sonrojo fuertemente cuando escuchó la parte del mini Mika.

\- S-Shinoa-san..n-no..creó que debas decir esas cosas..- Comentó Yoichi, que, al igual que Mitsuba, también se encontraba sonrojado.

Shinoa se acercó por detrás a ellos y sostuvo sus caras - Ay, ¿pero qué cosas se imaginan, Mit-chan~, Yoichi-san~? Yo hablaba de adoptar un cachorro y llamarlo Mika. ¿Qué se imaginaron par de pervertidos~? - se burló de ellos.

\- ..Ah..b-bueno..yo.. - Yoichi no hallaba las palabras para expresarse.

\- ¡Cálllate, Shinoa! - gritó Mitsuba. - ¡Deja de decir idioteces!

La nombrada dio un salto hacia atrás y dio vueltas cual niña - ¡Oh, no! ¡Mit-chan, ha despertado de su sueño de mil años en las profundidades del Hades! - se sentó junto a Yuu y se apoyó del hombro de este para luego posar el dorso de su mano en su frente - ¡Yuu-san, ayuda a esta damisela en peligro antes de que el temible demonio, Mit-chan, me atrape!

\- ¡Shinoa! - la líder del escuadrón, "asustada", se escondió detrás de Yuu.

\- Viene por mí. ¡Protegeme, Yuu-san!

\- No toques a Yuu-chan - gruño Mika.

\- Oigan, es suficiente - Dijo Kimizuki - la comida se va a enfriar.

Todos, menos los dos vampiros, tomaron un plato con comida y se volvieron a sentar

\- Doy las gracias por esta comida a nuestra siempre confiable ama de casa, Kimizuki-san.

\- Cállate y come, Shinoa.

\- Okay~

Comieron y rieron durante un rato. Mientras los humanos se entretenían, los vampiros fueron a otro lugar sin que nadie lo notará.

\- Oigan, ¿dónde están Mikaela y la reina? - preguntó Narumi al darse cuenta que tanto Mika como Krul habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

\- A lo mejor están haciendo realidad mi fantasía de ver pronto a un mini Mika-san corriendo por ahí~

Mitsuba miró a Shinoa - No porque se hayan ido, significa que tienen que estar haciendo "eso".

\- Tienes razón, Mit-chan...!También podrían estar fabricando a una mini reina, o mejor, ambos! - exclamó, luego se puso de pie detrás de Yuu y lo abrazó por el cuello - ¿Te lo imaginas, Yuu-san? Tendrías dos hermosos sobrinos haciendo de las suyas, ¡deberías preguntarles si puedes ser su padrino, estoy segura de que serás aprobado de inmediato!

\- No suena mal. Sí me gustaría ver a Mika formar una familia, no importa con quien mientras sea feliz.

\- Oh, el amable corazón de Yuu-san me ha conmovido~

\- Shinoa, en vez de estar predicando sobre los demás teniendo romances y relaciones, ¿por qué no te confiesas a quién te gusta primero? - lo que dijo Kimizuki la tomó desprevenida y ocasionó que se sonrojara.

Al escuchar "confiesas" y "Shinoa", algo dentro de Yuu hizo clic, antes de darse cuenta ya estaba de pie - ¡¿A Shinoa le gusta alguien?! - se giró a Narumi - ¿Tú sabes quién es?

\- De verdad eres estúpido. - dijo este.

\- Eres el único que no se ha dado cuenta, Yuu-kun.. - siguió Yoichi.

\- Es tontiyuu, ¿esperaban a algún genio? - comentó Mitsuba.

La opinión de Kimizuki no se hizo esperar - Guren decía que te ibas a quedar virgen por siempre, al paso que vamos en verdad me lo voy a creer.

\- ¡Solo diganme quien le gusta a Shinoa!

\- N-Nadie, Yuu-san~ - Shinoa trataba de volver a su usual tono burlón - Una joven de pureza inmaculada como yo, todavía espera al caballero que la rescate~

Yuu se le acercó, mucho, de hecho, estaba invadiendo su espacio personal - Dime. - Él podía ser muy testaruo.

\- Eh..¡Mira, el teniente coronel! - señaló a algun lugar al azar.

Yuu se volteó a donde Shinoa señalaba - ¡Guren! ¿Eh? No está... Shi- - dónde estaba Shinoa, ahora solo había un vacío - ¡Me engaño!...¡Shinoa, vuelve aquí y dime quién te gusta!

Yuu fue apresuradamente en busca de Shinoa, algunos de los que quedaron en la sala rieron, otro suspiró, y uno se preguntó si por fin romperían la tensión que existe entre ellos desde hace tiempo. Solo deseó que si lo hacían, por favor, no fueran a permitir que un mini Yuu, o peor, una mini Shinoa, llegará al mundo en poco tiempo.

* * *

Mientras todo esto ocurría, en la azotea de un edificio no muy lejano, Mika y Krul se encontraban observando el cielo sentados al borde del edificio.

\- Te adaptaste muy rápidamente, ¿no? - dijo él.

\- Con los años se aprende, aunque no confió en esos humanos.

\- Yo tampoco, pero Yuu-chan se niega a abandonarlos, así que por ahora no tenemos opción.

\- Lo único bueno, es que tengo 6 sacos de sangre para alimentarme.

\- Podría decirse que sí. - la frase que dijo ella, le recordó algo - ¿Y cómo te sientes, Krul? - cuando la rescataron estaba en muy mal estado. toda magullada y era notable que la habían privado de sangre por mucho tiempo. Mika se sintió muy mal al verla así.

\- Bien. Ya me recuperé completamente.

\- Es un alivio. - Krul dejó de estar concentrada en las estrellas y poso su mirada en Mika.

\- Pensé que solo te importaba Yuu. - comentó casualmente.

\- Me importa Yuu-chan, pero aprendí que también me importas tú. Cuando te capturaron y no pude hacer nada, me sentí muy frustrado.

\- Yo te ordené dejarme.

\- Pero yo tuve que haber intentado algo para salvarte. Tú me diste una segunda oportunidad, deberia haberte salvado.

\- Tus oponentes eran Ferid y Crowley, no tenías oportunidad. Debías vivir para proteger a Yuu.

\- Lo sé, pero, ¿qué hubiera pasado si en vez de capturarte, te hubieran matado?...Yo abría perdido a otro miembro de mi familia.

\- ¿Familia? - Hace mucho tuvo una, pero la había perdido por completo tiempo atrás, aunque todavía tenía la esperanza de recuperarla - ¿Me consideras familia?

\- Sí. Yuu-chan, tú y yo.

\- Te olvidas de mini Mika - dijo para luego reírse " _Y_ _quizás_ _algún_ _día_ _Asura..",_ pensó

\- Creo que con una mascota tienes más que suficiente. - replicó él

\- Cierto, con Arukanu me sobra y basta.

\- ...

\- Solo estoy jugando, por supuesto que hablo de ti, pero si me gustaría recuperar a Arukanu.

\- Si lo encontramos, lo traeremos.

\- Mmm.. - ella comenzó a jugar con su cabello, se había aburrido de mirar al cielo - Dime, ¿no crees qué esa humana de hace poco fue muy grosera?

\- No le tomes importancia, tiende a hacer bromas muy pesadas y subidas de tono. ¿Inventarse un escenario como aquel entre nosotros? Tú y yo nunca hemos echo algo así.

\- Por supuesto que sí, no exactamente como lo describió, pero odio admitir que atinó en muchas cosas. Como que sí te he besado, que has bebido de mi cuello innumerables veces, y que te permitía ir a mí habitación, dónde se te olvida, a veces pasabas la noche conmigo, eras un salvaje.

Un ligero sonrojo apareció en la mejillas de Mika - No lo hagas sonar así, solo me hacías quedarme para revisar informes y anotar por ti. Además, tú no sientes nada por mí más que un gran aprecio..creo..

\- Sí. Un gran aprecio... - en serio lamentaba que Mika pudiera ser tan inocente a veces - pero sí me has besado y has bebido de mí - reafirmó.

\- Lo de besarse solo ocurrió dos veces, cuando me convertiste y la vez que perdí el equilibrio y caí sobre ti. - explicó

\- No puedo creer que hayas sido tan torpe. - comentó

\- Soy el hermano de Yuu-chan, no puedo evitarlo - sacó una botella con un líquido rojo de entre sus ropas - Hablando del rey de Roma, me dio esto hace unas horas. Tenlo. Lo necesitas más que yo.

\- Se supone que el amo alimenta a la mascota - replicó

\- Prefiero que la bebas tú y después beber yo de ti. No me acostumbro a beberla todavía.

\- Solo buscas una excusa para morderme, ¿no~? - él no dijo nada - Qué pretencioso~ - ella abrió la botella y comenzó a beber.

Rápidamente bebío casi todo el contenido.

\- Sí. Lo soy...su majestad...

Ella dio el último trago y bajo la botella manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

\- Mika... - cierto tono de advertencia era perceptible en su voz.

Mikaela había usado lo que dijo Shinoa, quien, sin saberlo, había adivinado una de las cosas que hacían molestar a Krul. - Se ve espléndida, su majestad.

Krul le lanzó la botella vacía y de un saltó, llegó al edificio vecino. - Te esperaré en mi habitación. - dicho esto desapareció.

La pequeña broma, le costaría a Mika el perseguir a Krul y luego hallarla en alguna de las instalaciones del hotel, como sea, lejos de molestarse, le parecía entretenido que pudiera ser tan infantil como se veía. La perseguiría, debía hacerlo, ella era la cena después de todo.

* * *

 **¡Jaja! Debo** **admitir** **que** **me** **gustó** **a** **pesar** **de** **haber** **quedado** **un** **poco** **OC, pero** **entiendanme, no** **tengo** **mucho** **de** **lo** **que** **inspirarme** **porque** **no** **hay** **muchos momentos MikaKrul** **en** **el** **anime o en el manga. Sin** **embargo, creó** **que** **me** **las** **arreglé** **bien** **y** **que** **fui** **lo** **más** **fiel** **posible** **a** **las** **personalidades** **de** **cada** **uno.**

 **¿Cómo les** **cayó** **que** **toda** **la** **escena** **sensual** **fuera** **la** **imaginación** **de** **nuestra** **adorable** **Shinoa~?**

 **Yo** **sé** **que** **fue** **cruel~** **Esa** **Shinoa** **y** **sus** **cosas ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) aunque** **al** **final** **ella** **no** **estaba** **muy** **lejos** **de** **la** **realidad.**

 **Como premio especial, agregué un poco de Yuunoa, sé** **que** **a** **muchos** **les** **gusta** **tanto** **como** **a** **mí. ¡Pero mi** **OTP** **será** **MikaKrul** **por siempre!**

 **Es un one-shot par dar cierre a este libro. Quizá** **cree** **uno** **nuevo** **sobre** **ellos** **prontamente.**

 **Con** **eso** **dicho, me** **despido ﾐ** **(o*･** **ω･** **)ﾉ**


End file.
